Abschied
by The Winterwitch
Summary: Voldemort ist vernichtet, die letzte Schlacht geschlagen. Minerva McGonagall zieht Bilanz und nimmt Abschied von einem guten Freund. Eine lose Fortsetzung von Einsam, dessen Lektüre zum Verständnis jedoch nicht notwendig ist.


**Disclaimer: **Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling. Ich borge sie mir nur für ein Weilchen aus.

**A/N **Dieser One-Shot ist eine Art lose Fortsetzung von _Einsam_, auch wenn beide Texte für sich allein stehen. _Einsam_ entstand nach der ersten Lektüre von Band 7 im Original, _Abschied _nun bei der Lektüre der deutschen Übersetzung. Wieder habe ich das Bedürfnis, meine beim Lesen entstandene Gefühle in Worte zu fassen.  
Innigsten Dank meiner hochgeschätzten Beta, TheVirginian, die sich wieder einmal selbst übertroffen hat!

Ich widme diese Geschichte meinem Großvater, von dem ich mich selbst letzten Sommer verabschieden mußte, und Dir, fee-morgana – Du weißt weshalb.

oOoOoOo

**Abschied**

Abendliche Stille senkte sich über das Schloß, unterbrochen nur von leisem Flüstern hier und da, von schmerzlichem Stöhnen und verzweifeltem Weinen. Voldemort war vernichtet! Ein Grund zum Jubeln und zum Feiern. Doch wer noch hier war, mochte nicht feiern, mochte nicht lachen. Zu groß war der Schmerz, zu groß der Verlust. So viele hatten jemanden verloren, so viele waren gefallen.

Lautlos bewegte sie sich durch die Gänge. Im letzten Schuljahr hatte sie sich das so angewöhnt: Wenn sich die Dämmerung über die Gemäuer von Hogwarts senkte, zog sie ihr Fellkleid an und sah nach dem Rechten.

Nur auf diese Weise konnte sie das unbehelligt tun, konnte den Tag Revue passieren lassen und stumme Zwiesprache halten mit ihrem einstigen Mentor.

Heute jedoch war ihr Herz unendlich schwer. Was hatte dieser Sieg nur gekostet! Es war nicht der erste Krieg, den sie erlebte, doch diesmal... wäre ihr Katzenkörper dazu in der Lage, sie hätte die Tränen nicht zurückhalten können.

Seit dem Morgen hatte sie durchgehalten, war stark, mächtig und allgegenwärtig, denn alle schauten auf sie und harrten ihrer Führung. Sie hatte das nie gewollt, doch Albus hatte es ihr beigebracht, hatte sie gelehrt, wie man leitete, wie man führte. Ach, Albus...

Es ging nicht mehr. Minerva blieb abrupt stehen. Ihr Körper dehnte sich, veränderte sich, gewann seine Menschengestalt zurück. Erschöpft taumelte sie gegen die Wand, tastete nach der steinernen Bank in der Fensteröffnung, sank darauf nieder. Albus...

Endlich kamen die Tränen. Sie weinte, weinte um ihren Mentor und Freund, um den Mann, der wie ein Vater für sie gewesen war. Weinte um die Opfer dieses Krieges und die jener Ausgeburt des Bösen, welche sie alle so lange und mühsam bekämpft hatten.

Lange saß sie so, die Stirn ans kalte Glas gelehnt, und gestattete sich einen seltenen, kostbaren Moment privater Gefühle, gestattete den Tränen ihren Weg, bevor diese langsam versiegten. Nicht, weil sie ausgeweint hätte; vielmehr war sie ausgetrocknet und zu Tode erschöpft, ihr Körper unfähig, neue zu bilden.

Nun endlich fand sie den Mut für das, was sie bisher nicht gewagt hatte. Was bisher unmöglich schien, zu schwer und zu schmerzhaft, um es noch ertragen zu können.

Müde rappelte sie sich hoch und schleppte sich, jeden einzelnen Tag ihres Lebens schmerzhaft fühlend, in das runde Zimmer, in dem sie so viel Zeit zugebracht hatte. Zeit im Gespräch mit ihrem Mentor und später mit jenem Mann, der ihr Vertrauen so enttäuscht hatte, der ihr so furchtbar wehgetan hatte.

Wider besseres Wissen hatte sie ihm anfangs vertraut, denn es war Dumbledores Wunsch. Mit der Zeit war daraus echtes Vertrauen erwachsen, hatte sogar eine zaghafte, stille Freundschaft ihren Anfang genommen. Und dann zerbrach dies alles durch einen grünen Blitz.

Zerbrach, wie ihr Herz zerbrach in jener Nacht, als er diese furchtbaren Worte sprach und alles zerstörte. Ihre Hoffnung und die Quelle ihrer Kraft vernichtete, die Quelle der Kraft von so vielen Menschen.

Die steinernen Wächter betrachteten sie grimmig, als ihr müdes Hirn vergeblich nach dem letzten Paßwort suchte. „Laßt mich durch", bat sie schließlich, „ich will ihm nichts Böses."

Zu ihrem Erstaunen schwangen sie stumm beiseite und ließen sie passieren.

Die Treppe jedoch blieb still. Minerva erklomm Stufe um Stufe, die Füße bleischwer.

Das hohe, runde Büro des Schulleiters war von einer ungewohnten und fast friedlichen Feierlichkeit durchdrungen. Nur ein paar Kerzen erhellten den dunklen Raum und gaben ihm das Aussehen einer Kapelle. Seltsam, daß ihr diese Ähnlichkeit noch nie zuvor aufgefallen war... doch sonst war der Raum immer voller Leben gewesen, auch wenn der jeweilige Bewohner gerade abwesend war.

Heute jedoch herrschte vollkommene Stille und eine seltsame Leere. Minerva wurde gewahr, woran das lag: Sämtliche Portraits waren verlassen und leer. Alle waren fort, alle, bis auf ihn.

Der Schulleiter von Hogwarts lag mitten im Raum aufgebahrt.

Zögernd trat sie näher.

Mittlerweile wußte sie es besser. Er hatte sie niemals verraten, nein, er hatte immer dem Licht gedient und sich zuletzt selbst dafür geopfert. Hätte sie ihm doch nur vertraut, wäre sie doch nicht so blind und engstirnig gewesen!

Minerva nahm die Brille ab und rieb sich müde die Augen. Ein fremdartiger und dennoch seltsam vertrauter Geruch stieg ihr in die Nase. Nun erst bemerkte sie, daß um Severus ein Teppich von Blumen ausgebreitet worden war. Was zum...

Sie sah genauer hin. Nein, das waren keine Blumen, oder besser gesagt nicht nur.

Severus war auf einen von einem dunklen Tuch bedeckten Katafalk gebettet worden, die Hände über der Brust liegend um seinen Zauberstab geschlossen. Um ihn herum waren Unmengen von Pflanzenteilen wie Blüten, Blätter und Früchte, frisch und getrocknet, zu komplizierten Mustern gelegt, die ein prachtvolles und seltsam vertrautes Bild ergaben. Minerva beugte sich vor, um besser zu sehen. Sie erkannte Wildblumen aus dem Umfeld von Hogwarts und dem Verbotenen Wald, aber auch magische Blüten und Kräuter, die von überall her stammten. Neben gewöhnlichen waren vor allem Heilpflanzen und seltsam geformte Wurzeln angeordnet, und Minerva begriff, daß es sich um Tränkezutaten handelte, um das, was einen so großen Teil seines Lebens ausgemacht hatte und was ihm so wertvoll und lieb gewesen war.

Staunend bewegte sie sich um den Tisch und erkannte schließlich das Muster, das der ungewöhnliche Schmuck bildete: das Wappen von Hogwarts. Beschämt senkte sie den Blick.

Vor Severus war jeder Schulleiter, den Hogwarts je gekannt hatte, von den Hausvorständen auf dem Wappen der Schule aufgebahrt worden.

Diesen hier jedoch, auf seine Weise vielleicht der bedeutendste aller Schulleiter, sicher aber der, der die schwerste Aufgabe gehabt hatte, hatte man in der heulenden Hütte einfach vergessen.

Schüler waren es gewesen, die an ihn gedacht und ihm zum Schloß zurückgebracht hatten, und die Hauselfen von Hogwarts hatten ihn schließlich aufgebahrt und zur letzten Ruhe gebettet.

Nun wußte sie auch, wie dieser ungewöhnliche Totenschmuck zustande kam: Es war die Sitte der Hauselfen, ihre Toten mit den Dingen zu umgeben, die in ihrem Leben eine wichtige Rolle gespielt hatten. Diese Ehre hatten sie auch ihrem Herrn erwiesen, treu bis in den Tod.

Minerva hob den Blick zu der stillen Gestalt im Zentrum dieses kunstvollen Werkes. Seine Züge waren entspannt und friedvoll. Ob er wohl endlich den Frieden gefunden haben mochte, der ihm zeitlebens nicht vergönnt gewesen war? Sie hoffte es sehr, hoffte, daß sein Gesichtsausdruck die Antwort darauf gab. Ein warmes Gefühl durchströmte sie und brachte ein trauriges Lächeln auf ihre Lippen. Da war sie wieder, diese Liebe, die sie immer gefühlt hatte zu diesem unmöglichen Mann und die sie fast ein Jahr lang so tief in sich vergraben hatte. Nicht die Liebe einer Gefährtin, dazu war es nie gekommen. Aber die Liebe, die man einem guten Freund, einem Vertrauten entgegenbrachte, denn das war er gewesen, all die Jahre bis zu dem schrecklichen Tag auf dem Astronomieturm. Sie war dankbar für das Werk der Hauselfen, dankbar für deren Weisheit und Großzügigkeit, Severus nach ihrem uralten Brauch aufzubahren. Warum hatte sie nicht deren Urteil vertraut? Warum hatte sie nicht begriffen, daß die stille Akzeptanz der guten Geister des Schlosses dem ungeliebten Schulleiter gegenüber ihren guten Grund hatte?

Sie hatte sich doch so oft auf deren Wissen und Gespür verlassen.

Doch sie hatte nicht vertrauen wollen, hatte an seine Schuld glauben wollen, weil sie zu engstirnig und kleingläubig gewesen war.

Tiefer Schmerz, bittere Reue wühlten in ihrer Seele, und wieder kamen die Tränen, heiß und brennend.

„Verzeih, oh verzeih, mein Herz", flüsterte sie rauh und blickte in das stille Gesicht vor ihr. „Verzeih mir."

Eine heiße Träne fand ihren Weg nach unten und blieb auf seiner marmorweißen Wange liegen. Minerva beugte sich vor und küßte ihn sanft auf Stirn, Wangen und Lippen - und spürte, daß er ihr verziehen hatte und seinen Frieden gefunden.

Denselben Frieden, der sich nun auch in ihr ausbreitete, warm und still. Ihr Körper veränderte sich, schien zu schmelzen und wurde klein. Behende sprang ihr Katzenselbst auf den Katafalk und ließ sich zu seinen Füßen nieder, um bei ihm zu wachen.

**Ende**

**A/N:** ob Snape dem Licht gedient hat oder nur Sühne für seine Schuld suchte,sei dahingestellt. Im fraglichen Absatz kommen Minervas Gedanken und Gefühle zu Wort, wie ich sie mir vorstelle. Auch ihr dürfte zum Zeitpunkt dieses Geschehens noch nicht alles endgültig klar und verständlich sein, von dem, was der vergangene Tag ihr abverlangt hat, ganz abgesehen.


End file.
